Back To the Day we first Met
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: Set after the events in the Movie, A cute One-Shot about when Sosuke takes Ponyo back to well as the title says where they first met:) (I do not own Ponyo) Enjoy!


**_*Hey just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this! as well as say that I just love the Studio Ghibli movies and this one is one of my favorites:D So I just had to write one! Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**_~Back To the Day we first Met~_**

"Ponyo, Hey Ponyo are you awake?" Sosuke said in a soft whisper as he gently shook Ponyo, who was sleeping deeply.

"Uuh-Sosuke?" Ponyo said sleepily to the little boy as she sat up in her newly given soft ocean blue bed and smiled up at him.

"Good Morning Ponyo, I'm sorry that I woke you up so early but I was wondering if you wanted to come play with me?" Sosuke said smiling down at Ponyo, who now had a large smile spread across her face.

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Ponyo said with a huge smile. As she quickly jumped out of her bed and grabbed Sosuke by the hand and started running down the hallway.

"Hey where are you two going so early in the morning?" Lisa said curiously as she saw Ponyo quickly sprinting to the sliding screen door dragging a laughing Sosuke behind her.

"Me and Sosuke are going to go play!" Ponyo turned around and said excitedly. Not watching where she was going as she then forgot to actually open the sliding door and hit the glass window, landing with a thud on the carpet.

"Ponyo are you alright!?" Sosuke said with a worried expression as he looked down at Ponyo, who was now rubbing the red splotch that the window had made. Lisa then also came to Ponyo's side to see if the little girl was alright, since Ponyo was still getting used to being a human girl and the human world Lisa always had to be on the lookout.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Ponyo said rubbing her forehead as she then looked into the concerned eyes of Sosuke, and then smiled at him.

"But Don't worry Sosuke I'm fine!" Ponyo exclaimed as she quickly hoped up from the carpet floor, making Lisa give a little laugh.

"Good, now you two remember to don't go to far and breakfast will be in a few." Lisa said as she pulled Sosuke and Ponyo in for a hug.

"Mom, where is Dad?" Sosuke said questioningly looking up at Lisa.

"He went to the grocery store to get some more food for breakfast, He'll be back soon." Lisa said as she then placed her hand lovingly on her son's head. Who's face was lite up into a smile.

"HAM! HAM! Is he going to bring back some Ham!?" Ponyo yelled as she jumped up and down excitedly, causing both Sosuke and Lisa to laugh.

"Yes, Ponyo I made sure that he would just for you" Lisa said as she then smiled down at both of the little kids as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Let's go Ponyo!" Sosuke said as he then grabbed Ponyo by the hand and threw back the sliding door as he and Ponyo ran hand in hand down the grassy hill down to the place where Sosuke first came across Ponyo.

"Hey this place looks familiar!" Ponyo said excitedly as she gazed upon the ocean with a smile.

"Yeah, This is where I first found you Ponyo!" Sosuke said as he then came closer to the sand and pointed down.

"Right here! Do you remember?" Sosuke said to Ponyo as she then followed Sosuke's gaze and stared down at the sand with a smile.

"Yep! I was stuck in a jar and you saved me!" Ponyo said as she flashed Sosuke a huge smile.

"Yep! Hey Ponyo?" Sosuke said as he took off his rain boots and sat on a nearby rock and dipped his feet in the cold ocean water.

"Yeah? what is it Sosuke?" Ponyo said as she then looked over and him and quickly copied him. Taking off her rain boots and sat next to him on the rock with wiggling her toes in the cold ocean water.

"Do you miss the ocean? Like you Mom and Dad?" Sosuke said questionably to Ponyo. As he started to calmly kick his feet against the waves of the ocean water.

"Yeah sometimes. But then I just remember that they will always be here in the sea and I that I have you!" Ponyo said as meant Sosuke's eyes with a smile.

"Ponyo loves Sosuke!" Ponyo said to Sosuke as she leaned over and caught Sosuke in a tight hug.

"I love you too Ponyo" Sosuke said to Ponyo with a wide smile, returning her hug. As he and Ponyo then continued to sit on the sea rock and stared out at the ocean with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Well thats it:) I hope you liked it! and I would love it if you would please REVIEW! and tell me what you think;) **


End file.
